


The Endless Sky

by FirstFinalFarewell



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: All the characters are really lowkey, Elma has the only line, Gen, like they're there in mention, really I just needed closure on the Telethia in Noctilum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFinalFarewell/pseuds/FirstFinalFarewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha ha I can't description this hello this is about the Telethia in Noctilum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Endless Sky

It was dark, that much the man knew. He remembered leaving his home atop the Bionis’s highest point, and then all went blank. He couldn’t feel the light anymore (or feel anything for that matter). His life flashed before his eyes.

He saw a girl, young, no more than 30 years old (which was the equivalent of a six-year-old in his noble race), standing before a young boy, no more than 30 years old, him. Was this the moment he met the woman he would spend his life with? She did remind him of her, with those bright blue eyes and the smaller wings showing she was part Homs. Honestly, despite how much shit the mixed children got, he never saw a difference. He still loved her.

Yet, he also knew she was immune to the disease. She would never become one of those monsters that killed mindlessly like their brains had been completely fried. The Homs blood in her protected her from that, yet he still loved her. First as friends, then as lovers, and later as a husband and a father. He loved her till the very end.

Next was his 63rd birthday. See, he always remembered his birthday because it was the same as Prince Kallian’s birthday, and they grew up close friends. He was a kind Prince, always enjoying being around the younger children of Alcamoth, yet he always stayed home on his own birthday. Maybe there were some kind of rules his parents had about that, the First Consort always seemed like a real bitch to him.

Yet this year he was allowed out, and they celebrated together. It wasn’t like it was a big one like every multiple of 5, but it was still nice. Well, until the prince had to rush home early because the second wife of the Second Consort was having her first child. She was born the day later and was given the name Melia. He was happy to be able to see someone like her in power one day.

Last was him deciding to leave when he was 149, just before his biggest birthday yet. He had some trouble with his family and needed to leave before it escalated further. See, he believed in a world beyond the Bionis and Mechonis, where his kind wouldn’t have to live in fear of ether or a sword. He knew there had to be land far away, so he left his beautiful blue eyed half-Homs and his children, wanting to prove these lands of fire and white sand, of forests and plains and deserts, that they existed. On his way he stopped at Prison Island, wanting to know for himself what was there, but got scared too fast and left. He had a lingering feeling something wasn’t right, and as he reached the land of fire he believed in, all went blank.

The memories kept droning on and on, just coming and coming. The man wondered when he’d wake up, if he ever did. There was endless darkness, and his memories kept playing over and over again without any stop. The darkness was eternal, and he craved the disappearing light.

Suddenly it came, but not the way he expected. He saw four people, shooting at him with their large guns. He saw a woman with tan skin and white hair, a Homs, maybe. She gave off almost a robotic aura. Another was a young girl, probably also a Homs with that robotic aura, with short brown hair and barrettes that looked just like the godforsaken sword his people feared, the monado. The third was a Nopon, with weird spiral glasses and a hat that made him look like a turnip. He didn’t like him already. The final was someone he couldn’t quite make out, as they were in a giant robot. The first woman issued a command.

“We wrecked our Skells, but you can still finish him off Cross!” She barked at the robot, shooting her dual guns at him. He felt himself being whacked with a giant shield and saw the young girl doing that. Why were they hurting him? What did he do to them? The last thing he saw was the robot pointing a giant gun at him, and then darkness.

It was dark, that much the man knew. He remembered leaving his home atop the Bionis’s highest point, and then all went blank. He couldn’t feel the light anymore (or feel anything for that matter). His life flashed before his eyes.


End file.
